Atrapasueños
by SakuraAsuna
Summary: La guerra no es un juego de niños. Deja secuelas, huellas y corazones rotos. Sanar no es fácil, pero cuando se encuentra una pizca de cordura y de esperanza, es difícil no aferrarse a él. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny luchan contra sus propios miedos día a día
1. Pesadillas

_"Harry observó los cuerpos tendidos junto a Fred. Remus y Tonks, pálidos, quietos y con una mirada de paz, parecían dormir bajo el negro cielo encantado._

 _El Gran Comedor parecía alejarse volando, hacerse más pequeño, encogerse, mientras Harry se alejaba rápidamente del umbral. No podía respirar. No podía soportar mirar los otros cadáveres para ver quienes más habían muerto por él. No podía soportar el estar con los Weasleys, no podía mirarlos a los ojos sabiendo que de haberse rendido de inmediato, Fred nunca hubiese muerto._

 _Dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la escalera de mármol. Lupin, Tonks… Anhelaba no sentir… deseaba poder arrancarse el corazón, el estómago, todo lo que gritaba dentro de él."_

Se removió con el corazón inquieto y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Un grito ahogado de desesperación salió de su boca, aclamando por ayuda.

 _"Harry volvió a ponerse la Capa y echó a andar. Alguien se movía no muy lejos, deteniéndose sobre otra figura tendida en los campos. Estaba a sólo unos metros de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que era Ginny._

 _Se detuvo. Ella se estaba inclinando sobre una chica que susurraba llamando a su madre._

 _-Tranquila -decía Ginny-. Todo va bien. Vamos a llevarte dentro._

 _-Pero quiero ir a casa -susurró la chica-. ¡Ya no quiero luchar más!_

 _-Lo sé -dijo Ginny, y su voz se quebró-. Todo va a ir bien._

 _Olas de frío corrieron por su piel. Quería gritar a la noche, quería que Ginny supiera que él estaba allí, quería que ella supiera dónde iba. Quería que le detuvieran, que le sujetaran, que le arrastraran de vuelta a casa..."_

Harry despertó de golpe bañado en sudor. Su corazón latía desbocado y tenía la respiración agitada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando deshacerse de las imágenes en su cabeza y por un momento temió lo peor, que seguía ahí, en medio de la guerra... pero ese sentimiento de miedo se fue tan rápido como llegó para ser reemplazado por el dolor.

Pasó su mano derecha por su rostro y su pelo llevando con aquel movimiento unas gotas de transpiración. Miró el techo de aquel lugar que conocía tan bien y un sentimiento de melancolía y culpa se apoderó de él. Se sentó en la cama, molesto, agitado, culpable. No estaba seguro si quería seguir en esa realidad o volver a despertar en la carpa en medio del bosque escondiéndose de los carroñeros.

Un leve ronquido proveniente de la otra cama lo hizo lamentarse de no haber tomado la poción para dormir aquella noche. Ya no recordaba hacía cuánto que no dormía. Lo que sí recordaba a la perfección era cuándo habían comenzado sus pesadillas.

Aquél fatídico día, después de haber salido victorioso en su lucha contra Voldemort, había dormido tan solo un par de horas gracias a su agotamiento y dolor corporal. Tres horas le bastaron para empezar a soñar. Estaba indignado, molesto por no poder dormir... ¡por fin había logrado vencer y sin embargo no podía descansar en paz por unas cuantas horas! La vida le estaba jugando una mala pasada otra vez. Cada vez que lograba conciliar algo de sueño, se veía transportado a alguna parte dentro de los seis meses pasados. El bosque, gringots, el dragón, todo lo perseguía. La guerra que acababa de terminar se había trasladado en realidad a su cabeza, librando una pelea entre el alivio, la culpa, la tristeza, las ganas de festejar... todo se arremolinaba y enredaba en una intensa lucha por ver qué parte salía victoriosa. Y por el momento le ganaba la culpa, pues los rostros de aquellos que habían caído desfilaban una y otra vez por su cabeza.

Desde entonces sus noche se vieron interrumpidas por repetidas pesadillas y momentos de su pasado que se aferraban con fuerza a él para no dejarlo avanzar.

Tomó sus anteojos de la mesita de luz que se encontraba al lado de su cama. Las tres de la madrugada. Una hora y media había pasado desde que se había despertado de otra pesadilla. Sabía que no iba a poder dormir el resto de la noche por lo que se le levantó y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Tendría que haber accedido a la poción para dormir que me ofreció Hermione- murmuró lamentándose en su fuero interno mientras en la otra cama los ronquidos se interrumpían y volvían a empezar.

Sabía que Ron también libraba su propia lucha contra las pesadillas, pero él había aceptado de buena gana comenzar a dormir gracias a la ayuda de la poción que preparaba Hermione. Harry se lamentó de su testarudez, por más que no pudiera dormir sabía que no iba a aceptar tomar nunca la poción. Tomaba sus noches en vela, sus pesadillas y todo aquello que vivía como una especie de castigo por las vidas que se habían perdido por su culpa. Hacía dos meses que no dormía una noche completa. Dos meses en que sus noches estaban plagadas de pesadillas y la imposibilidad de dormir se reflejaba en las profundas ojeras moradas debajo de sus ojos. Todos en la casa Weasley habían intentado animarse unos a otros, incluido él mismo, pero la ausencia de Fred se notaba a leguas a pesar de el insistente actitud de George por fingir estar bien y devolver la alegría a la casa alegando que así lo habría querido Fred. "Fred está cuidando de mi oreja, claro está" decía constantemente George, pero todos sabían que era un chiste en vano, que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Harry salió de la habitación que compartía con Ron con cautela y bajó las escaleras. Se detuvo un momento en el rellano del tercer piso mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación de Ginny. Quería entrar, verla. Quería simplemente estar a su lado. Con un impulso repentino se acercó a la puerta dispuesto a golpear sin importarle que Hermione también se encontrara durmiendo en la misma habitación. Soltó un suspiro, hizo un ademán con la cabeza, volvió sobre sus pasos y continuó bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al sillón en frente de la chimenea. Al lado del sillón había un libro que estaba leyendo para entrar a la academia de Aurores y que tomaba cada noche cuando su insomnio se hacía presente. Ya había tomado la decisión de no volver a Hogwarts... no podía, no después de toda la masacre que había sucedido allí y por lo menos aquél libro lo preparaba para un prometedor futuro como auror, ya que escaseaban de ellos.

Media hora había pasado aproximadamente desde que había comenzado a leer cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de la escalera. Harry pegó un salto en el sillón e hizo el ademán de tomar su varita para darse cuenta que no la llevaba consigo. Le tomó un minuto calmarse y recordar que se encontraba en la Madriguera, que ya no había peligro alguno y que lo más probable es que fuera un Weasley quien bajaba por las escaleras, alguien que como él no podía conciliar el sueño.

-¿Harry?- la voz suave y ronca de Ginny resonó al pie de las escaleras.

Harry fue a su encuentro y le sonrió con pena.

-¿Te desperté? -ella negó con su cabeza devolviéndole la sonrisa- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No puedes dormir?

-Lo mismo te preguntaría a ti, pero ya se la respuesta. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Ginny se dirigió a la cocina restregándose los ojos con Harry caminando detrás. Harry sabía que ella, como él, tenía noches sin dormir, pero jamás la había visto deambulando por la casa.

-Leía un poco, para pasar el tiempo...

-Ya te estás pareciendo a Hermione, que lo único que hacen para pasar el tiempo es leer -soltó una risa silenciosa y carente de diversión-. Aunque, a decir verdad, lo que menos hace este mes es leer. Se la pasa tanto tiempo con Ron haciendo... -hizo un gesto con las manos entrelazando sus dedos junto con una mueca en sus labios-, que ya me están causando un subidón de azúcar.

Harry sonrió, una sonrisa sincera y verdadera para ese momento.

-Alguien tiene que ocupar el lugar que Hermione está dejando libre, supongo.

Ginny se acercó hacia la mesada de la cocina y tomó un plato, dos tenedores y un cuchillo.

-¿Te despertaste con hambre?

-Algo así... hay tarta de melaza, ¿quieres?

Un brillo particular iluminó los ojos de Harry, algo que hizo reír a Ginny. Sirvió una porción de tarta grande en el plato y se sentó a la mesa invitando a Harry a su lado con un gesto de la cabeza. Comieron en silencio, saboreando cada pedazo de tarta y su mutua compañía. La verdad era que después de la guerra no habían tenido una charla muy profunda acerca de sus sentimientos o de sus intenciones, pues ninguno creía que fuera necesaria. Harry se había ubicado a su lado en el funeral en Hogwarts, ella le tomó la mano y fue lo único que necesitaron para saber que volverían a estar juntos. Harry le había contado parte de lo que habían hecho esos meses y cada día que pasaba procuraba contarle un pedazo más. Lo que le gustaba de tenerla a su lado era que ella no insistía, simplemente lo dejaba hablar cuando sabía que podía hablar y hacía las preguntas adecuadas en el momento adecuado sin tener la necesidad de indagar más. Harry, por su lado, se dedicó a estar cerca y a consolarla cuando lo necesitara, aunque a decir verdad era ella quien más lo consolaba y cuidaba.

-¡Estuvo deliciosa!

-¿En serio? -Ginny sonrió ampliamente con orgullo- Es la primera vez que la hago, ¿de verdad te gustó?

-¿Que la hiciste tu? ¿en verdad? ¡Ginny, te salió espectacular! Pensé que era tu mamá quien la había hecho -Harry le tomó la mano sonriente-. Realmente estuvo deliciosa. - besó su mejilla con ternura, una que solo ella sabía despertarle-. Gracias.

-Ven- Ginny lo tomó de la mano dirigiéndose al sillón-, te acompaño un rato en tu... hmm suena raro decirlo, pero en tu lectura.

Harry soltó una risa silenciosa y se sentó a su lado sintiendo su corazón bailar de alegría y a su estómago con una revolución de mariposas.

Ginny dejó que Harry apoyara la cabeza en sus piernas y le acarició la cabeza jugando con algunos mechones de su desordenado cabello negro. Harry, en un vano intento de poner atención al libro, terminó dejándolo de lado y miró a su querida pelirroja agradeciendo en lo más profundo de su interior por tener la suerte de tenerla a su lado. Harry a veces pensaba en su fuero interno, y eso es algo que no compartía con nadie, que después de tanto mal que había habido en su vida y toda la infancia que le había sido arrebatada, aquello era lo mínimo que podía tener... es decir, un poco de amor en su vida era su recompensa. Luego la culpa por ser egoísta lo atormentaba y terminaba alejando esos pensamientos agradeciendo con el alma que fuera Ginny quien le brindara ese amor que creía no debería merecer por ser el causante de tantas muertes. Que los Weasley fuera la familia que lo iba a acompañar el resto de su vida era un plus mayor y lo mejor que podría haber pedido para esa vida, sobre todo a sabiendas que todos aceptaban su relación aunque ninguno hubiera aclarado que fueran pareja. Simplemente los dejaban en su silencio y en su burbuja así como a Ron y Hermione. Aunque, a decir verdad, Ron había gritado a los cuatro vientos que Hermione era su novia y cada vez que podía lo volvía a repetir.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de cuándo fue que se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, pero aquella noche fue la primera vez después de mucho tiempo en que Harry había dormido sin pesadillas, al menos por unas cuantas horas.

Esa misma mañana Molly Weasley fue la primera en despertar. Los ojos un poco hinchados, el corazón todavía roto en pedazos desde la perdida de Fred y el cansancio reflejado en sus ojos eran las características que la definían en ese tiempo. Al bajar las escaleras e ir hacia la cocina para comenzar con el desayuno grata fue su sorpresa de ver a su hija y a Harry completamente dormidos en el sillón. Sonrió con ternura al verlos. Ginny dormía recostada contra el respaldo del sillón y sus piernas estaban estiradas sobre una mesita ratona. La cabeza le caía hacia un costado y llevaba los lentes de Harry colgando en el cuello de la remera que usaba para dormir. Harry, por su parte, tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Ginny, dormía boca arriba y las piernas le sobresalían por sobre el apoyabrazos. Ambos dormían un poco incómodos en aquel sillón de dos cuerpos, pero el detalle de color y el que despertó la ternura de Molly era ver las manos entrelazadas de la pareja descansando en el pecho de Harry. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Harry con tanta paz reflejada en su rostro pues sabía que el muchacho no podía dormir una noche entera sin tener pesadillas. La vida le había arrebatado un hijo, pero dado otro y que ese otro fuera el que hiciera feliz a su hija, la llenaba de dicha. Decidió dejarlos descansar un poco más y despertarlos antes de que la casa se pusiera en movimiento y sus hijos quisieran amordazar y torturar a Harry.

Ginny se removió un poco incómoda y adolorida en el sillón al escuchar ruido en la cocina. Estaba despertando de lo que había sido unas horas de profundo y reparador sueño. Se detuvo al notar un peso en su pierna izquierda y sonrió recordando lo ocurrido esa madrugada. Miró a Harry que seguía durmiendo en la misma posición en que se había quedado dormido, tenía una expresión serena en su rostro, respiraba pausadamente y tenía aferrada entre las manos la mano izquierda de Ginny. Se dedicó a contemplarlo dormir hasta que abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días- Ginny le acarició la mejilla con un dedo y recorrió la cicatriz de su frente con suavidad-. ¿Pudiste dormir algo?

-Buenos días Ginn -Harry se sentó y estiró un poco acalambrado, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Hacía tiempo no dormía unas cuantas horas sin soñar-. Siento como si hubiese dormido una eternidad y...

Un ruido proveniente de la cocina lo hizo interrumpir lo que iba a decir. Miró alarmado a su alrededor, a pesar de no ver con claridad ya que no tenía sus lentes puestos, tomando la mano de Ginny con fuerza en un impulso de protegerla de un peligro inexistente.

-Oh, justo venía a despertarlos -Molly apareció por detrás del sillón con su delantal para cocinar atado a su cintura. Las mejillas de Harry se tornaron de color rojo y carraspeó para aclarar su garganta, mas sin embargo no soltó la mano de su novia. Molly rió silenciosamente-. El desayuno está listo. -, dijo sin más para luego volver a desparecer en la cocina.

Harry se rascó la cabeza con vergüenza agradeciendo y rogando que solo la Sra. Weasley los hubiera visto dormir juntos. Ginny lo miró con diversión y le guiñó un ojo.

-Buen día- repitió dándole un casto beso en los labios y logrando intensificar el color en las mejillas de Harry.

La casa de los Weasley comenzó a llenarse del aroma del desayuno y ruidos provenientes de los pisos superiores. La casa cobraba vida en esa mañana soleada.

A pesar de haber dormido bien la noche anterior, aquella noche le volvía a costar conciliar el sueño recostado en su cama. Sabía que Ron se encontraba en la misma situación que él, puesto que sus ronquidos no se escuchaban en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación. Harry se giró por enecima vez en la cama intentando, en vano, dormir sin pesadillas. Suspiró resignado a volver a dormir un par de horas y volvió a girar.

-Harry, ¡por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Elige una posición y quédate quieto!

La voz exasperada de su amigo lo hizo girar la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz. Tomó los lentes de la mesita de luz y miró a Ron bajo la poca luz que les brindaba la luna.

-Lo siento Ron, no puedo dormir.

-Ya me di cuenta. Te juro que no te culpo, todos tenemos pesadillas... Lamentablemente Hermione se quedó sin poción para dormir hoy, pero por una vez en tu vida podrías hacernos caso y tomar la bendita poción para dormir una noche entera.

-Ya lo sé... pasa que anoche puede por fin dormir un par de horas y creí que hoy podría volver a hacerlo... se ve que no.

Harry se preguntó por un momento si Ginny tendría algo que ver en su falta de pesadillas de la noche anterior. Quizás en el pastel de melaza había echado algunas gotas de poción...

-Da igual, de todas formas yo tampoco estoy pudiendo dormir hoy. -Harry escuchó a Ron removerse entre las sábanas- ¿Sabes? Hermione me comentó que ya encontró el paradero de sus padres. Pretende salir a buscarlos en una semana y deshacer el hechizo desmemorizante... ¿debería...?

-Deberías acompañarla -Harry terminó la frase de su amigo eliminando cualquier rastro de pregunta para volverla una afirmación.

-¿Tu dices?

-Ron, no creo que sea fácil para Hermione afrontar esto ella sola. Desde que terminó la guerra se dedicó completamente a buscar a sus padres. Dos meses le llevó encontrarlos... dudo mucho que quiera enfrentarse a esta situación sin tu apoyo. Habla con tus padres y acompáñala... no creo que les lleve mucho tiempo.

Ron pareció meditarlo por un momento.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón... Hermione encontró sus padres al sur de París. Quizás sería una buena idea que vengas tu también y puedas salir un poco de la casa y de la depresión que te rodea todo el tiempo. En serio Harry, es bastante deprimente estar a tu lado. No sé cómo Ginny te aguanta.

-¡JA! ¿Estar a mi lado es deprimente? ¡Si casi ni te veo! Tu y Hermione se la pasan besuqueándose por toda la casa y me dices que es deprimente estar conmigo cuando ni te veo. No seas hipócrita Ron.

-Ya, ya, ya -Harry adivinó que su amigo se había puesto tan rojo como su cabello-. De igual forma te hablo en serio. Le voy a decir a Hermione de acompañarla, pero creo que sería una buena idea que vinieras con nosotros.

Harry lo meditó por un segundo. Volver a salir de viaje con sus amigos, aunque fuera por unos días y alejarse de todo lo que le hacía recordar la pérdida de sus seres queridos, no era una mala idea. Además, en esta ocasión y a pesar de ir a buscar a los padres de su amiga castaña para que volvieran a recordarla, no estarían escapando de nada ni de nadie. No estarían corriendo peligro alguno y por si fuera poco, quizás hasta podrían disfrutar un poco de el viaje. Estuvo a punto de responderle afirmativamente a su amigo cuando el rostro de Ginny se le cruzó por la cabeza. ¿Qué diría su novia si le dijera que se volvería a ir aunque fueran pocos días? ¿Podría él tener la voluntad suficiente como para volver a dejarla sola después de este último tiempo y el cariño, el alivio, la calidez, la compasión y el amor que ella le brindaba día a día? No necesitó ni un minuto para dar con la respuesta a aquellas preguntas. Definitivamente estaba perdido sin ella y enamorado, sobre todo enamorado. Ahora que sabía que podía tener un futuro junto a ella, no quería dejarla ni por un segundo. Quería disfrutar de todo aquello de lo cual por un momento pensó que nunca podría vivir.

-Sí, a Ginny también le haría bien venir -la voz de su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndolo por la afirmación y la seguridad de su voz a la vez que adivinaba sus pensamientos-. Creo que a Hermione le vendría bien algo de compañía femenina para variar.

-¿Tu crees que tus padres nos dejarán? -Harry murmuró mirando al techo, imaginando cómo serían sus vacaciones por primera vez en la vida libre y en otro país. No quería ilusionarse, pero sabía que su cerebro estaba recreando todas las posibilidades habidas y por haber de un merecido descanso.

Ron pareció meditarlo durante un minuto.

-Bueno... a ti y a Hermione no pueden decirles nada. Por otro lado, saben que yo ya soy mayor y que no voy a dejar a Hermione ir sola... y en cuanto a Ginny... bueno, podría encargarme de hacer que le permitan venir... Supongo que con tal de volver para el comienzo de las clases y la academia, estaremos a salvo. De verdad creo que sería una buena idea...

-Veremos que tan buena idea le parece a tus padres.


	2. Amistad

Una suave llovizna había caído sobre la madriguera esa noche. A la mañana siguiente la tierra humedecida soltaba un delicioso aroma en combinación con el césped recién cortado. Amaba ese olor y caminar bajo la luz del sol aquella mañana de verano con el viento cálido agitando sus rulos le daba una paz inesperada. Hermione pensaba partir dentro de unos pocos días para poder ir en búsqueda de sus padres y por fin poder recuperar a su familia después de haberlos tenido que abandonar, pero... ¿cómo les explicaría todo lo que había hecho, lo que le había pasado? ¿Cómo se tomarían su atrevimiento al borrar a su única hija de su memoria y hacerlos creer que su sueño era irse a otro país? Había pasado tanto tiempo que no sabía qué esperar de ellos, no sabía cómo estarían... ni siquiera estaba segura de encontrarlos en donde ella creía. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a pesar del calor que hacía.

Hermione miró hacia el cielo abrazándose a si misma preguntándose qué estarían haciendo sus padres en ese momento cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba por detrás. No le hizo falta girarse para saber quién era.

-¿No es un poco temprano para que estés paseando por el jardín?

Hermione no se inmutó ante aquella voz ni se giró, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Te diría que es muy temprano para que tú estés despierto... pero últimamente te la pasas despierto y deambulando por la casa.

Harry si ubicó a su lado y miró hacia el cielo también, buscándole una forma a la nube blanca que se posaba sobre sus cabezas.

-Descubrí que hay una forma en que puedo dormir sin despertarme cada una hora... pero me es muy complicado poder acceder a ese método.

Hermione hizo un ademán con la cabeza y miró a su amigo sabiendo a qué hacía referencia.

-Convengamos que querer dormir con Ginny en una casa llena de su familia y hermanos sobreprotectores, no es una gran idea.

Un leve tono rojizo cubrió las mejillas de Harry y en un gesto de incomodidad pasó una mano por su pelo azabache desordenándolo un poco más como si aquello fuera posible.

-Sí, ya lo sé- Hermione sonrió, respondiendo la pregunta muda de su amigo-. Y antes de que me pidas que guarde el secreto, lo siento, pero Molly también lo sabe. Ya los vio varias veces.

-Si... la primera vez nos despertó. Pero... -tragó saliva con dificultad, temiendo la respuesta a la pregunta que hacía días le carcomía la cabeza- ¿Arthur... o alguien más...?

La castaña negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-No, por ahora... y a Molly le parece tierno mientras estén vestidos y durmiendo de forma decente. Y a Ron no le comenté nada porque todavía quiero tener con vida a mi mejor amigo.

-Bueno... no me culpes... y deja de mirarme así. No... soy ningún pervertido ni nada por el estilo. Solo que... no entiendo por qué, pero puedo dormir en paz únicamente cando la tengo al lado.

-A mi no me tienes que explicar nada Harry -dijo con aire divertido-, lo único que te recomiendo es que no digas esto tan libremente cuando Ron esté cerca tuyo... o ninguno de los Weasley a decir verdad.

-Hermione... sobreviví a Voldemort prácticamente yendo a que me mate, te juro que no estoy tan loco para hacer que me maten una segunda vez. Al menos pretendo vivir un poco más -Hermione soltó una carcajada-. Pero es verdad lo que digo... no sé por qué, no sé qué efecto tiene Ginny en mí.

-Más allá de afirmar que estás completamente enamorado... ¿sabes? te contaré algo, pero por favor, que quede entre nosotros -retomó su caminar siendo seguida por un Harry muy interesado-. Hace semanas que Ginny viene practicando hacer tarta de melaza con Molly. Creo que en gran parte lo hace para que Molly no pueda pensar tanto en... -carraspeó sintiéndose un poco incómoda, sin poder siquiera mencionar su nombre-. La cuestión, Harry, es que Ginny también lo hizo por ti. Todas las noches se levanta a la madrugada, sale y se fija si te encuentra en el piso de abajo. Sabe que no puedes dormir y, a decir verdad, ella tampoco. Así que baja para ver si estás allí y poder hacerte compañía. En caso de encontrarte se queda contigo, sino vuelve y da mil vueltas en la cama intentando volver a dormir...

Harry la miró sorprendido, incapaz de creer lo que confesaba su amiga. Eran pocas las veces que se habían encontrado en el salón por la madrugada. De hecho había sido en la última semana y tres maravillosas noches que había podido dormir unas cuantas horas. Él pensaba que el hecho de que lo encontrara abajo era una mera casualidad.

-¿Hace cuanto... lo hace?

-Digamos que un mes y medio. Solo que al principio prefería dejarte tu espacio y únicamente mirarte. Luego decidió que habías tenido mucho tiempo de soledad después de la batalla, viendo y considerando que se acerca la fecha de volver a Hogwarts...

-Yo... pensé que... pensé que ella quería un tiempo para hacer el duelo sola con su familia y...

-Harry -Hermione lo interrumpió exasperada y se giró para verlo con seriedad. Estaba cansada de ver a su amigo culparse por las muertes de todos en la guerra y alejarse de quienes querían estar a su lado-, es tiempo que entiendas que a pesar de que todos sufrimos y ninguno puede dormir, la vida sigue. Todos seguimos caminando y viviendo. El dolor no pasa, nos acostumbramos a vivir con él y el hecho de que intentes alejarte de todos por la absurda actitud que tienes de culparte a ti mismo por todo lo que ha pasado, hace que todos se sientan mal porque nadie sabe cómo ayudarte. ¿Por qué crees que Molly no te permitió mudarte todavía a Grimmauld Place? ¿Por qué crees que todo el tiempo hay movimiento en la casa? ¡Todos intentamos distraerte y a la vez distraernos! A todos nos pesa la guerra. Todos lloramos a nuestros seres queridos antes de quedarnos dormidos entre lágrimas o gracias a una poción. Tienes que perdonarte y empezar a vivir un poco sin culpa, a disfrutar un poco de la vida y de las personas que te rodean.

El silencio se posó entre ambos. Harry miraba un árbol a lo lejos con el ceño fruncido, pensativo. Sabía en gran parte que su amiga tenía razón en lo que decía, se había pasado tanto tiempo pensando que él era el culpable de la muerte de Fred, Tonks, Lupin... se había pasado tanto tiempo culpándose por ello y lamentándose en no poder dormir que se había olvidado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ginny intentaba consolarlo y acompañarlo y él se había olvidado por completo de estar a su lado, de preocuparse por si dormía o si simplemente quería estar acompañada. Únicamentemente había concebido la posibilidad de que ella querría estar sola con su familia para hacer el duelo.

-La vida es una, Harry, y tienes la oportunidad de poder vivirla a plenitud ahora que eres libre. No la desperdicies, no la desaproveches lamentándote por lo que no fue. Tienes que empezar a pensar en lo que podrá ser. Tu vida y tu futuro ahora te pertenecen.

Harry miró a su amiga con un renovado cariño y en un repentino impulso Hermione se encontró envuelta en un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo siento. Tienes razón en todo lo que dices. Estuve tan encimismado en mi mismo que me olvidé de prestar atención a todo lo que hacen por mí. Pero, sobre todo, me olvidé de ver qué podía hacer yo por los demás. Estoy siendo un mal amigo al no haberte ayudado a tí todos estos días para encontrar a tus padres -. Se separó de ella y la miró con pena y culpa -. Lo siento mucho Hermione.

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estaba emocionada de volver a contar con el apoyo de su amigo. Si bien Ron siempre estaba a su lado, tenerlo a Harry también le era necesario, al menos hasta que volviera a atacarlo el bichito de la culpa.

\- Ahora que ya dejaste de ser un idiota, ¿vendrás con nosotros a París? - preguntó frotándose los ojos para eliminar cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

\- ¿En verdad quieren que Ginny y yo los acompañemos? Seme sincera, ¿no prefieres ir sola con Ron?

\- Siendo honesta, yo no tengo ningún problema con que vengan. El apoyo moral de Ginny y tú me vendría bien... pero, Harry -sonrió con diversión-, realmente... ¿por qué crees que Ron los invito?

\- Porque es un idiota celoso que cree que si tu y yo vamos con ellos nos va a poder tener bajo su vigilancia -. La voz de Ginny los tomó por sorpresa ya que no la habían oído llegar. Ginny se acercó a ellos sonriente llevando un plato abundante de galletitas -. Se piensa que así va a evitar que me metas mano.

Hermione ante aquella respuesta soltó una carcajada mientras las mejillas de Harry tomaban una fuerte tonalidad roja. Lo que decía Ginny era completamente cierto. Ron le había confesado que únicamente había invitado a Ginny porque sabía que Harry no iba a querer dejarla sola en la madriguera, más aún sabiendo que faltaba poco para que ella volviera a cursar su último año en Hogwarts.

\- y-yo n-no...

\- Pero está claro que encontraremos la manera y lo haremos internacional- continuó bromeando al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo mientras su novio se moría de la vergüenza y de de los nervios.

Ginny reía con diversión y a Hermione se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, pero esta vez por la risa. La carcajada de las dos muchachas aumentó considerablemente en cuanto vieron aparecer a Ron, mientras Harry solo deseaba salir corriendo o que la tierra se lo tragara.

\- ¿Qué tanto se ríen? ¿Y por qué estás tan rojo Harry?

\- ¡R-Ron! ¡N-nada! ¡Se ríen por nada! -Harry pasó sus manos por su rostro, en un intento de limpiar las gotas de transpiración que empezaban a caerle por un lado de la cabeza. En ese movimiento de nerviosismo tiró sus lentes al suelo. La realidad era que no tenía por qué preocuparse, al menos por el momento, pero el hecho de que Ron llegara a pensar algo así le ponía los pelos de punta.

Las dos mujeres lloraban de la risa y el plato con galletitas también fue a parar al piso ya que Ginny se agachó tomándose el estómago.

-¡Ya, chicas! No entiendo nada, ¡díganme qué pasa! -exigió Ron con el ceño fruncido por la confusión. Tomó los lentes del suelo y se los tendió a un transpirado Harry.

-Nada Ron. Solo me gusta poner un poco nervioso a mi novio -dijo Ginny recalcando la última palabra. Con un movimiento rápido le sacó los lentes de la mano a su hermano y se paró frente a Harry.

-¿Ginny? -Harry atinó a dar un paso hacia atrás al sentir tan cerca a Ginny. Estaba casi seguro de lo que pasaría a continuación ya que la sonrisa de ella se ampliaba más y sus ojos chispeaban como quien está por cometer una travesura.

-Se te cayeron los lentes amor -mordiéndose los labios de una manera provocadora, Ginny le colocó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz. Tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y luego de un rápido vistazo al rostro fruncido de Ron, depositó un largo beso sobre los labios de su novio.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿En serio?

-¡Ron! ¡Déjalos! -Hermione tomó el brazo de su novio todavía con los ojos llorosos -No seas celoso.

-¡No soy celoso! ¡Solo pido un poco de respeto! -Con los brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos, no apartaba los ojos de su hermana y su amigo, quien intentaba separarse con los nervios recorriéndole la columna.

-¡JA! Claro que lo eres Ronald -Hermione tiró del brazo, en un intento de separar sus brazos entrecruzados-. Déjate de tonterías Ron. Ginny no te hace escándalo cuando te ve besándome.

-Y no tiene por qué. Yo soy mayor.

-Ron, no seas imbécil, por el amor de Merlín.

Ginny, molesta, le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil. Harry, en cambio negaba con la cabeza meditando sus posibilidades para salir corriendo.

-¿Mayor? El mayor idiota querrás decir.

-¡No empiecen a discutir ahora! ¡Por Merlín! Ni un día de paz en que puedan estar ustedes sin discutir por diez minutos.

-Dale, Hermione... ¡Mira quien lo dice! Si se pasaban todo el tiempo discutiendo.

-En esta le tengo que dar la razón a Ginny, la única diferencia radica en que ahora se la pasan todo el tiempo causándome diabetes.

-Los dos están exagerando -Ron soltó un bufido-, además tú te la pasas todo el día durmiendo y sino con MI hermana.

-Sí Ron, te juro que tengo clarísimo que es TU hermana y la de muchos más. Pero también es MI novia, te recuerdo. -dijo abrazando a Ginny por la cintura, en un acto desafiante hacia su amigo -. Además Hermione también es como mi hermana y no te digo nada.

-No es lo mismo.

-No es lo mismo cuando te conviene.

-Bueno, basta... -Hermione levantó las manos en un gesto conciliador al ver que el rostro de Ron se empezaba a poner colorado- ¿podemos sentarnos un rato y comer las galletas que están esparcidas hermosamente por el pasto? ¿Podemos disfrutar del día en paz?

-Por mi está bien, pero si estos no se besuquean más.

-Muy bien, pero tú no tienes que besarte con Hermione, y eso seguro no dura más de diez minutos.

-Ginny, realmente eres insoportable. No voy a apostar tonterías.

-Gracias Hermanito, yo también te quiero. Y sabes que tengo razón. Yo siempre la tengo.

-Que tu novio sea igual de cariñoso que una serpiente no es mi culpa.

\- ¡Eh, que todavía estoy acá!


	3. Familia

_¡Hola a todos! Agradezco muchisimo a quienes se toman un tiempo para leer y dejar algún comentario. De todo corazón, gracias._

 _Se me extendió mucho más de lo que pretendía, pero sepan que el que viene es el último capítulo._

 _Sin más, los dejo leer._

 _¡Buena lectura!_

Un sonoro crack resonó en las afueras de la madriguera sin alterar la calma que se mantenía dentro de la casa. Un intenso partido de ajedrez se disputaba entre dos hermanos pelirrojos. Un joven de cabello azabache totalmente despeinado dormía profundamente en el sofá frente a la chimenea gracias a la cercanía de la mujer que analizaba su próxima jugada mientras el hermano se declaraba ganador por adelantado.

Una indignada castaña caminaba a pasos agigantados desde su lugar de aparición hasta la puerta de la casa murmurando enojada por lo bajo. Abrió la puerta de la madriguera con más intensidad de la que pretendía. El golpe seco de la pesada puerta de madera que golpeó la pared logró que sus integrantes pegaran un salto desde donde se encontraban. Desde su lugar en el sillón Harry despertó de golpe con el corazón desbocado creyendo estar una vez más dentro de la carpa en las profundidades del bosque de Dean, saco su varita mientras apuntaba para todos lados buscando el orígen del ruido y esperando un ataque frontal mientras se colocaba torpemente los anteojos con la mano izquierda. Ginny y Ron, por su parte, dejaron escapar un grito de sorpresa, sacaron también sus varitas y del salto hicieron volar el ajedrez junto a las piezas echando a perder la partida al tiempo que se preparaban para luchar.

-¡Eh! ¡Que soy yo! ¡Tranquilos!- gritó Hermione levantando las manos sobre su cabeza.

Harry, Ron y Ginny tardaron un minuto en darse cuenta que casi lastiman a su amiga de múltiples maneras. Bajaron lentamente las varitas, casi esperando que Hermione en realidad no fuera ella y a cambio apereciera un mortífago en búsqueda de venganza.

-¡Por el amor de Merlín, Hermione! ¡¿Acaso estás buscando que te matemos?! - Harry miró a su amiga con indignación, sobre todo molesto por haberse despertado de manera tan abrupta de su plácido sueño.

Ron se pasó la mano por el rostro en un acto de nerviosismo, había estado a punto de tirarle un Desmaius a su novia.

-En serio, Hermione. Solo a tí se te ocurre entrar de esa manera a una casa repleta de magos traumados después de la guerra -Ginny, tomando más a chiste la situación se dejó caer en el sillón y soltó un largo suspiro-. No veo la hora de volver a ser una persona normal que no se sobresalte ante cualquier ruido.

-Bueno... ¡Perdon! No fue adrede.

-Es más - Ginny sonrió de lado-, si no te conociera... diría que querías cometer brujicidio.

-¿Brujucudio?

Los tres amigos miraron a la joven pelirroja sin entender.

-Claro, suicidio pero de bruja- hizo un gesto con la mano como si fuera obvio esperando a que los tres reaccionarán a su chiste.

-Malisimo, Gin- rió Harry por lo bajo al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y asintió a lo dicho por su amigo. Ron, por su parte, fruncía el seño tratando de encontrarle la gracia al chiste.

-Bue... como si ustedes alguna vez dijeran chistes buenos. Perdón, me corrijo, ¡como si alguna vez dijeran algún chiste!

-¿Insinuas acaso que somos aburridos? Te estaba dando una paliza en esa partida de ajedrez, hermana- Ginny soltó una carcajada con ironía-. Si Hermione hubiese entrado como una persona normal...

-¡Ufff! Sí, porque mi idea de diversión es jugar una partida de ajedrez con mi hermano mientras mi novio duerme.

-¡Eh! Yo no soy tan... aburrido. A veces hago chistes...

-Mi amor, sin que te ofendas. Pero, es más probable que los gnomos del jardín se monten un espectáculo de acrobacias en medio de la cocina que el que tu vayas a hacer un chiste. Eres demasiado serio.

Harry frunció los labios, estaba a punto de replicar pero Hermione lo interrumpió llamando la atención de todos con un golpe en la mesa.

-A ver si vamos a lo importante- esclareció la garganta y habló un poco más alto de lo normal para que ninguno de los tres que la miraban ofendidos por la interrupción volviera a hablar-. Todo muy lindo, pero no entré así porque quisiera que alguno de ustedes me mate con algún hechizó.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Qué te pasó? - Ron miró a su novia con atención.

-Los muy imbéciles que están momentáneamente en el departamento de transportes mágicos y que regulan el uso de trasladores que se dan en el ministerio, me negaron la solicitud de un traslador para ir a Francia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no sieven para nada-. Dijo soltando un bufido de enojo.

-Pero, ¿ Qué te dijeron? No deberían por qué hanerte negado el traslador si les explicaste la situación.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo, Harry. Pero, según ellos, el ministerio de francia no quiere recibir ningún tipo de visitante ajeno al país. Claramente y a pesar de Kingsley, el ministerio es un verdadero desastre. Todavia están rearmando cada departamento y están escasos de personal. El ministro francés no quiere recibir a nadie hasta estar seguros de que el ministerio dejó de ser corrupto.

Hermione soltó un profundo suspiro y se dejó abrazar por su novio.

-¿Mencionaste que era para Harry? Quizás en una de esas...

-Sí, lo hice... pero la respuesta sigue siendo que no. Incluso creo que muchos están disconformes con la directiva de Kingsley de dejarnos en paz y comienzan a desconfiar de nuestro silencio.

Harry miró a su amiga con pena. Desde que la guerra había finalizado y luego de velar a todos sus seres queridos, se habían visto obligados a refugiarse en la calidez de la madriguera. No había día que la madriguera no estuviera rodeada de peroodistas o fueran perseguidos por alguno desesperado en busca de la versión que se guardaban acerca de lo que había sucedido los últimos meses. Para el mundo mágico era un misterio todo lo que habían vivido.

Los últimos dos meses habían salido versiones de sus aventuras... todas estaban distorionadas y ninguna se acercaba a la verdad. Cansado de tanto alboroto y tantas versiones ridículas como falaces, Kingsley proclamó la prohibición de acercarse a la madriguera o públicar cualquier historia acerca de ellos. Si llegaban a mencionar "Harry" o "Potter" en algún lado del periódico sin si autorización, el ministerio estaría encima listo para cerrar el lugar.

El hecho de no haber dado ningún anuncio oficial respecto a las situaciones que habían vivido tanto en los meses que se mantuvieron ocultos como en la batalla de Hogwarts, hacia que todos pusieran en duda cada uno de sus pasos. Harry, Ron y Hermione creían que ello era un vano intento de hacerlos hablar.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo vamos a ir? -preguntó Ginny jugando con un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo.

-Bueno... -Hermione se removió entre los brazos de Ron, repentinamente incómoda.

-¿Ya pensaste en alguna forma?

-Si... de hecho... iremos de forma muggle. En... avión... De hecho partimos el domingo...

-¿Avión? -Ron la miró inquisitivo sin comprender del todo a lo que se refería. Ginny, por su lado, pegó un salto desde su lugar en el sillón.

-Hermione... -Harry entrecerró los ojos y escruto con atención a su amiga- ¿Cómo? son cuatro pasajes...

-S...si ya...

-Hermione... ¿cómo los sacaste tan rápido?

El tono de voz tembloroso de Hermione y el hecho de que moviera su mano constantemente era un claro indicio de que estaba nerviosa a causa de algo.

-¿Importa?

-Hermione... ¿Cómo?

-No entiendo, ¿qué está pasando? ¿cuál sería el problema de viajar en forma muggle? -pregunto Ginny que al igual que su hermano miraban alternativamente a su novio y amiga.

-Problema como problema no hay.

-¿Entonces? Explicate, Harry.

Ron tomó la mano de Hermione en un gesto tranquilizador, sabía que su novia estaba nerviosa por algo y, al igual que Harry, sospechaba que algo tenía que ver con esa forma de viajar muggle.

-Es que, es bastante complicado conseguir pasajes tan rápidamente, sobre todo a un lugar tan solicitado cyono París. Además, no es exactamente económico que digamos- explicó de brazos cruzasos-. Entonces, querida Hermione, repito... ¿Cómo?

-Yo... bueno, yo... -miró al techo al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro exasperado, volviendo a recuperar un poco de la indignación con la que había llegado-. ¡Ya! No podía quedarme más tiempo de brazos cruzados. ¿Y si mis padres se mueven de nuevo? ¿Y si les vuelvo a perder el rastro? ¡Dos meses llevo buscándolos y ahora que tengo una pequeña pista no pueden darme un traslador! ¡Pues que se metan el traslador y las normas por donde más le quepan!

Hermione comenzó a caminar se un lado a otro de la sala escupiendo cada palabra con enojo. Sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo.

-¡Un mísero favor les pido! ¡Uno! Pero no, me despachan como si fuera un don nadie. Como si no importaran mis sacrificios y el hecho de haber pasado meses y meses huyendo de Voldemort y buscando la manera de debilitarlo y acabar con él. ¡Ni siquiera se ofrecieron a ayudarme! Simplemente me dijeron que no, que el ministerio francés les había prohibido enviar trasladores hasta nuevo aviso y que no tenían tiempo para hacerse cargo de la búsqueda. ¡Que tenía que esperar! Pues no. No pensaba ni pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mucho tiempo más. Tenía que tomar manos en el asunto.

-¿Cómo?

El enojo de Hermione fue reemplazado rápidamente por la vergüenza y en sus mejillas se reavivó el tinte colorado que habían tomado.

-Fui hasta el aeropuerto y busque el primer vuelo que saliera y... le hice un confundus al vendedor. No había lugares... le tuvo que reprogramar el vuelo a alguna familia. Yo... no sabía qué más hacer y fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

Ginny se levantó del sillón y fue a abrazar a su amiga.

-Ay... Hermione... no importa cuántas leyes rompas, siempre me siento orgullosa cuando lo haces.

Harry, Ron y Hermione soltaron una carcajada ante la seriedad con que Ginny había dicho aquello.

La imprudencia de Hermione al hechizar a un muggle podría ocasionarles grandes inconvenientes, sobre todo en ese momento en el que todo el mundo estaba obsesionado con saber lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer. Más allá de todo posible problema, Harry sabía que Hermione tenía razón. No era justo que no le permitieran ir a buscar a sus padres o que ni siquiera le otorgaran alguna solución. Y si sus solicitudes no eran escuchadas, no le parecía tan mal escaparse un poco de toda la locura de magos que quería apabuyarlos... al fin y al cabo, era un pequeño e inocente hechizo a un muggle.


	4. Hermanos

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, se me volvió a extender más de lo que pretendía. Así que sin más los dejo leer y veré que sale para el final._

* * *

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios!_

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana y cierta tensión se sentía en la mesa a la hora del desayuno. La Sra. Weasley los había levantado temprano con la intención de que desayunaran todos juntos ya que al otro día Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny partiría directo a Francia. De esa manera, la mesa estaba poblada por los Sres. Weasley; Charlie, quien no se había marchado todavía para guardar el duelo con su familia; Percy, apurado por irse al ministerio; George y los cuatro amigos.

El cuarteto había tomado la decisión de, en primera instancia, anunciar que les habían dado la autorización para viajar y que lo harían con un traslador que les había otorgado el ministerio. Incluso, para la tranquilidad de la señora Weasley, habían dicho que irían custodiados por algún auror. Su pequeña mentira había durado lo que la tarta de melaza enfrente de Harry y Ron. El señor Weasley había llegado esa misma noche con la información del rechazo de la solicitud y dispuesto a ofrecerle ayuda a Hermione para encontrar a sus padres de alguna manera.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la Sra. Weasley pegara el grito en el cielo y que peligrara la vida de los cuatro.

 _-¡¡¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN!!! ¿qué estaban pensando?-_ gritaba con los brazos en jarra- _¡¿Ustedes_ _solos en Francia?! ¡¿Acaso la guerra les quemó el cerebro?!_ _¡¿Qué van q hacer si el ministerio francés se entera que están entrando al país sin permiso?!_

Finalmente, y tras un largo día, el Sr. Weasley había logrado calmar a su esposa alegando que se trataba de los padres de Hermione y que, justamente, la guerra los había preparado para ser más que adultos responsables. También tenían a su favor el hecho de que ya todos eran mayores de edad, inclusive Ginny, con lo cual no podían prohibirles mucho más.

- _Muy bien, Molly se calmó y evitaré que los encierre en la casa con tal de que no se muevan_ \- había dicho el Sr. Weasley aquella noche con el ceño fruncido-. _Ahora, díganme una cosa...¿cómo piensan ir? Digo... ya que traslador no tienen y aparecerse no pueden..._

Harry, Ron y Ginny intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. No podían develar el hecho de que Hermione había incumplido una de las principales leyes del mundo mágico.

- _De forma muggle Sr. Weasley_ -Hermione se apresuró a responder con un tono de voz firme- _Mis padres tenían planificadas unas vacaciones a Francia para este año y tenían plata guardada que pude usar para los boletos. Es por eso que pienso que deben estar allí._

De inmediato los ojos del Sr. Weasley pasaron de la seriedad a la ilusión y emoción por el hecho de saber que irían en avión. Fue en ese momento el que Ron, Harry y Ginny aprovecharon para escaparse dejando a una nerviosa Hermione bajo la indagatoria de un fanático del mundo muggle.

El único joven de cabello negro azabache de esa mesa jugaba con los huevos revueltos de su plato perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Harry- dijo una voz en algún lado de su alrededor.

El tenedor giro los huevos a la derecha.

-Harry.

Los huevos se mezclaron con la salchicha.

-Harry...

Los huevos y la salchicha giraron a la izquierda.

-¡Potter! -gritó alguien haciendo que Harry pegara un salto en su lugar.

-¿¡Qué!? - Los huevos y la salchicha saltaron del plato y Harry miró a su novia, sentada al frente suyo, sorprendido y un poco preocupado-. ¿Qué hice?

En la mesa se había instalado el silencio y la familia Weasley incluida Hermione, miraban a Ginny con atención.

-Ya veo que nuestra hermanita te tiene cortito como mamá a papá, ¿eh, Potter?- comentó George con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Bastó solo ese momento para que la pelirroja soltara una carcajada y que esta fuera seguida por el resto de la mesa a excepción de Harry, que no entendía nada, y el Sr. Weasley, quien le dirigió una mirada molesta a George.

-Nada Harry, solo que Hermione te está llamando hace media hora y no le estás haciendo caso.

-¿De verdad?- Harry miró a Hermione con sorpresa quien asintió con aire divertido- Lo siento Hermione. No te escuche.

-Me di cuenta... últimamente estás muy ensimismado en tus pensamientos.

-Yo... -Harry miró a su amiga con renovada atención mientras una idea se iba formando en su cabeza. Podría llegar a ser una opción-, lo siento Hermione, de verdad. ¿Qué necesitabas?

-Quería que me acompañes al Londres Muggle. Necesito recuperar mi documentación e imagino que tú también tienes los documentos perdidos. Además, necesitamos crearles documentos a Ron y Ginny... y Ron va a estar ayudando a George en Sortilegios Weasley... así que...

-Es verdad. Me había olvidado de ese detalle. Vamos entonces-. Con más energía de la que pretendía Harry se levantó de la mesa, más por cumplir con la idea que se había formado en su cabeza que por tener ganas de pasar esa mañana con Hermione.

Hermione, sorprendida por su entusiasmo, se levantó también con una disculpa hacia los señores Weasley.

-Cuanto más pronto, mejor- se excusó la castaña.

Harry miró con cierta intensidad a Ginny, quien había entablado una conversación con George respecto a un nuevo invento que estaba haciendo para Sortilegios Weasley con ayuda de Ron. Se acercó a la pelirroja y colocó una mano sobre su hombro el cual presionó suavemente.

-Vuelvo en un rato.

Ginny colocó su mano sobre la de Harry devolviéndole el gesto y sonriendo con dulzura.

-Tengan cuidado y vuelvan pronto.

-¡Cuñadito! - George saltó de su lugar y posó un brazo por sobre los hombros de Harry haciendo que este pegara un respingo. Lo sujetó fuerte de los hombros evitando que este retrocediera en su lugar- Te voy a dar un consejo totalmente gratis que te va a servir para toda la vida. ¡Me lo vas a agradecer!

-George...- Ginny le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a su hermano.

-No me interrumpas Ginny, estoy hablando con mi cuñadito- Harry miró a su novia en busca de ayuda pero George se interpuso entre los dos, sonriendo con travesura-. No te pongas nervioso Harry, es solo un consejo.

Harry tragó en seco temiendo lo que se venía y miro al resto de los integrantes de la mesa. La señora Weasley tenía los brazos en jarra y miraba con cautela a su hijo, poniendo casi la misma cara que Ginny. Ron, Percy y Charlie sonreían de manera casi cómplice, como riéndose de algún chiste que solo ellos entendían. Hermione miraba a su novio y a los hermanos Weasley con reprobación. Y, el señor Weasley, oculto detrás de El Profeta, ignoraba la situación, o al menos eso aparentaba.

-Mi consejo, querido Harry, y tómalo o déjalo, aunque yo te diría que lo tomes. De hecho, yo que tú me haría caso porque la verdad... es que... mi consejo, es que... huyas mientras puedas -dijo sonriendo al ver que Ginny le sacaba la lengua como niña pequeña-. Y si ya estas jugado, te diría que le empieces a hacer caso a mi hermanita, porque ahora te pone esa cara de santita y buena. Pero... espera un poco... ¡¡hasta Voldemort hubiese tenido miedo!! está superando ampliamente a mamá, de hecho...

-¡George!- Ginny miró fulminante a su hermano-, si no quieres hacerle compañía a Fred donde sea que esté, mejor cierra tu maldita boca.

De un momento a otro todos los hermanos Weasley dejaron de reír y el señor Weasley bajó lentamente el periódico mirando a su hija con asombro. El silencio se sentía pesado, parecía poder cortarse con un cuchillo.

-¡Ginevra Weasley! -gritó Molly escandalizada- ¡¿Cómo se re ocurre?!.

Harry cruzó una mirada incómoda con Hermione quien se sentía de igual forma. Percibía la tensión de George a su lado y Ginny no parecía dar muestras de arrepentimiento por lo dicho.

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos George rió a carcajadas, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Era una risa triste, pero auténtica. Molly miró a su hijo con dolor y alivio en sus ojos.

-¿Ves lo que te digo, Harry? ¡Escapa mientras puedas! -riendo miró a su hermana llevándose una mano al corazón, como si cubriera una zona lastimada- Eres diabólica, Ginny. ¿Dónde quedaron los valores que con tanto esfuerzo te enseñamos con Fred? Además... ¡Cómo si Fred me perdonara por desperdiciar tiempo de hacerle la vida imposible a Harry por ser oficialmente tu novio! ¡Encima le doy un consejo que le va a salvar la vida! ¿Ves que soy bueno? Fred seguro le hubiera jugado alguna broma pesada... -George sonrió con suficiencia y se dirigió nuevamente a Harry, pasando la mano por el cuello de su remera-. No es que me caigas mal Harry, para nada. Pero ya sabes. Política de hermanos mayores - dijo sonriendo y palmeandole la espalda.

Harry se encogió de hombros resignado, a sabiendas de que si eso era lo único que tenía que sufrir por haber querido estar con Ginny, era nada comparado con el rechazo que muchas veces se había imaginado.

-Así que, querida hermanita, esto lo hago en nombre de Fred y para que Harry piense bien las cosas antes de meterse donde no haya vuelta atrás.

George sonrió tan ampliamente que Ginny se tuvo que debatir es su fuero interno si debía abrazarlo o matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir otra palabra, Ginevra! -gritó de nuevo la Sra. Weasley viendo a si hija abrir la boca para replicar. Miró a cada uno de sus hijos severa, como invitándolos a que se atrevieran a hablar sin su permiso.

Harry y Hermione, viendo su oportunidad, aprovecharon para escabullirse lo más rápido posible de La Madriguera.

* * *

No faltaba mucho para llegar al punto donde desaparecerían para volver a La Madriguera y Hermione no había logrado que Harry confesara lo que le pasaba. Había desistido de su intención de hablar con su amigo cuando este realentizo el paso con aire dubitativo.

-Hermione...

Sintiendo que un pequeño rayo de luz había revivido su propósito, frenó sus pasos y le sonrió a su amigo.

-¿Me vas a decir por fin qué te pasa?

Harry dejó de caminar y alzó su cabeza hacía el cielo, sintiendo la cálida brisa sobre su piel como una suave caricia que lo invitaba a compartir sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer cuando termines Hogwarts?

-¿Perdón? -Hermione frunció el ceño desconcertada por su pregunta.

-Eso, si pensaste en lo que harás después de Hogwarts.

-Bueno... -Hermione contempló la calle que los rodeaba durante un momento, pensativa.

La gente caminaba de un lado a otro sin prestar mayor atención a su entorno. Parecían ser empujados por la fuerza de un reloj que a cada tic les recordaba que el tiempo se les terminaba con un toc. Todos corrían al tiempo, desesperados por obtener más a sabiendas de que el tiempo no les daba tregua y no se detendría.

-Siempre tuve algo en mente... trabajar en el ministerio... pero, si te soy sincera, después de los últimos años y todo lo que vivimos, no estuve pensando mucho en el futuro. Ahora solo quiero encontrar a mis padres y después vere. Pero no creo que sea eso lo que querías escuchar o preguntar...

Harry se mantuvo en silencio un momento, pensando en las palabras de su amiga. Se sentía un poco egoísta al pensar solo en lo que él quería y olvidarse de lo que le pasaba a los que lo rodeaban y sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

-¿Te arrepientes de la academia de aurors?

Harry negó con la cabeza sopesando sus próximas palabras.

-No. Hermione, ¿pensaste en qué pasará con tu relación con Ron? -preguntó moviendo los dedos dr su mano con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Digo, Ron irá conmigo a la academia, tú irás a Hogwarts, y... ¿luego? ¿qué harán? -Harry comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro seguido por los atentos ojos de su amiga.

Hermione sonrió ante la pregunta. Así que de eso se trataba. Harry estaba nervioso por su propia relación.

-¿Qué es lo que te da tantos nervios Harry? Ginny te ama, prácticamente desde que te conoció.

-No estoy poniendo en duda mi relación con Ginny, Hermione. Solo me pregunto si... solo quiero saber si...

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Te irías a vivir con Ron? -preguntó de repente, parándose en seco.

Hermione frunció los labios pensativa, no era algo que se hubiese preguntado tan puntualmente y tampoco era algo a lo que le estuviera prestando aún atención ya que su relación con Ron había empezado relativamente hacía poco.

-Si me iría a vivir con Ron- repitió con lentitud-. Harry, ¿en qué estás pensando? No... es algo que haya considerado sinceramente... supongo que se verá según cómo se desarrolle la relación. Por el momento yo solo quiero encontrar a mis padres y volver a tener una vida relativamente normal.

-Si, lo siento Hermione... es solo que... no puedo dejar de... estoy un poco inquieto. Es todo.

-¿Esto es por tus pesadillas constantes y el hecho de que solo puedes dormir con Ginny a tu lado?

Harry, visiblemente incómodo, asintió con la cabeza.

-Harry, antes que nada... tienes que ponerle un freno a la culpa. Las pesadillas son porque no dejas de culparte por todo. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando Ginny esté en Hogwarts? ¿No dormir?

-Pienso en eso todos los días, Hermione- respondió molesto-. Ya descarté entrar a Hogwarts a urtadillas. No me mires así, lo pensé seriamente.

-¡Por Merlín! -miró a su amigo exasperada- Déjate de tonterías y deja de culparte. Y empieza a disfrutar de los momentos y de la relación que tienes con Ginny. Vean cómo avanza la relación y decidan sobre la marcha. Ya nadie te apura ni te pone un límite en tu vida.

-Si, ya se... pero me preguntaba si era demasiado rápido... pedirle que se mude conmigo después de Hogwarts.

-Mira, eso lo decidirá ella. Que Ron y los demás te querrán matar, de eso no tengo dudas...

-Gracias por tu consideración, ¡qué amiga!

-Yo solo digo la verdad -dijo levantando las manos a modo de defensa-. Así como te digo eso, también te digo que Ginny tendrá la única palabra que valga porque al fin y al cabo, hará lo que quiera hacer... yo solo te aconsejo que no te apures, que lo disfrutes y que lo tomes con calma.

Harry suspiró y asintió con la cabeza resignado. Una parte de él sabía que Hermione tenía razón. Pero, otra gran parte de él esperaba recuperar el tiempo que la guerra les había robado y esa parte peleaba fuertemente con su sentido de culpa. Ofuscado por la mezcla de sentimientos, Harry retomó el camino de vuelta, con un poco más de ansiedad por ver a Ginny.

* * *

Ni bien pisaron el terreno de La Madriguera, Harry y Hermione se lanzaron a correr al interior de la casa con preocupación. Desde el jardín se escuchaban gritos y ruidos provenientes del interior de la casa. La voz de Ginny era una de las que más se escuchaba y el corazón de Harry dió un vuelco de desesperación.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!

Harry fue el primero en abrir la puerta de un golpe seco lanzando el hechizo _Depulso_. Estaba listo para enviar un _Desmaius_ a quien fuera que se interceptara en su camino pero se quedó paralizado y con las palabras en la punta de la lengua. La escena que tenía en frente no era nada de lo que se esperaba.

-¡NO SE VAN A MORIR POR NO ABRIR LA TIENDA UN DÍA!

Ron y George se encontraban en el medio de la cocina sentados espalda contra espalda, amordazados, atados de manos y pies con una soga y rodeados de mocomurciélagos. Ambos hermanos suplicaban piedad, o eso creían, a una furiosa Ginny que los apuntaba con la varita y les gritaba.

Percy, se encontraba paralizado en una esquina del sueldo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, la boca abierta y la mano levantada señalando con un dedo a la nada.

Charlie, sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina se mantenía en silencio y miraba a su hermana con cierto orgullo contenido y un poco de miedo a la vez. De vez en cuando levantaba las manos en símbolo de rendimiento.

-Pero... ¡¿qué pasó?! -preguntó Hermione cubriéndose la boca al ver a su novio siendo atacado por mocomurciélagos.

-Tu novio, es un IDIOTA. ¡Eso pasó! -gritó amenazando a Ron y George una vez más con su varita, quienes la miraron suplicantes entre toses.

-Cuentanos algo que no sepamos Ginny... En serio, ¿por qué los tienes amordazados? -Harry se acercó a su novia con cierta cautela y le bajó el brazo que sostenía su varita con suavidad.

Ginny miró a su novio con los labios fruncidos. Ofreció un poco de resistencia ante el intento de Harry de desarmarla pero finalmente soltó la varita y se dejó abrazar.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Hermione nuevamente con la intención de deshacer los hechizos de Ginny.

-Yo que tú no lo haría, Hermione- advirtió Charlie-. No si no quieres sufrir la furia Weasley tú también.

Hermione titubeó mirando con pena a su novio, pero finalmente desistió formando un lo siento silencioso con los labios.

-¡Lo que pasó es que a este par de idiotas se les ocurrió probar su nuevo experimento con ustedes! -rugió Ginny. -¡Los descubrí de casualidad!

-¿Qué?

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de asombro. Ninguno había notado nada raro.

-¡Lo que escuchan!

-Fred y George estaban trabajando en un prototipo de largo alcance de la oreja extensible -intervino Charlie evitando que Ginny volviera a estallar de furia-. La idea es que funcionara sin la soga y tuviera un alcance tan amplio que pudiera abarcar el país entero. Es decir que si logran ponerte uno de los pares de orejas, por más que te vayas a la otra punta del país o te metieras en el ministerio, te escucharían. La idea era que estuviera listo para que fuera utilizado por el a Orden, pero no lograron hacerlo funcionar a tiempo.

-¡Hasta ahora! -exclamó Ginny con indignación. Levantó su mano y la pasó por el cuello de Harry y su remera, extrayendo una pequeña oreja del tamaño de un dedo pulgar-. ¡Y a este par de idiotas no se les ocurrió otra mejor idea que probarlo en ustedes!

-Quieres decir -Hermione miró sorprendida la oreja y luego a su novio. Frunció el ceño comenzando a pensar que Ron tenía bien merecido encontrarse en esa posición-, ¿escucharon todo lo que hablamos con Harry?

Harry, por su parte, tragó en seco al darse cuenta de lo que eso podría implicar. Si realmente habían escuchado su conversación con Hermione, no solo sabrían que dormía junto a ella a escondidas, sino que además tenía la intención de llevársela a vivir con él en cuanto terminara su educación. Lo matarían.

-¡JA! Bien le hubiese encantado a Ron -Ginny dirigió una mirada fulminante a sus hermanos y tuvo la tentativa de volverles a lanzar la maldición de los mocomurciélagos, la cual estaba terminando-. Bajé las escaleras para buscar un vaso de agua y los vi pasarse por toda la casa con algo que Ron tenía en la mano. Me di cuenta que algo pasaba y me quedé escuchando. Aparentemente discutían por algo que no funcionaba bien porque no podía ser que hablaran tan poco. No entendía a qué se referían hasta que escuché la voz de Harry hablándote, Hermione. Estaban conversando de algo... de qué era lo que ibas a hacer una vez terminado Hogwarts. Al principio no entendía qué estaba pasando, hasta que escuché que Harry preguntaba algo sobre tu relación con Ron y el muy tonto se puso tan nervioso que aplastó la oreja por la que se escuchaban sus voces y se dejó de escuchar. Ron y George empezaron a discutir y ahí comprendí que los estaban espiando. Me moleste tanto que así terminaron.

Harry sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Aliviado volvió a envolver a Ginny entre sus brazos usando de excusa el intentar controlar su furia.

-¿Y Percy? -preguntó Harry mirándolo de solayo.

-El muy imbécil me quiso dar clases de moral.

Harry estuvo a punto de soltar un "se lo tenía merecido", pero se contuvo ya que no consideraba correcto mostrar que todavía seguía algo resentido con él.

-Uf... -Charlie hizo un ademán con la cabeza mirando a Hermione, quien tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y las manos en puño-. Si no les bastaba la furia de Ginny, prepárense para la de Hermione. Fue un placer haberlos conocido queridos hermanos. Tuvieron una corta pero increíble vida.

Ron, miró con pánico a Hermione, en una posición incómoda comenzó a murmurar contra la soga en algo que se interpretaba como un "lo siento, lo siento".

-Mejor acostumbrense porque se van a quedar así el resto del día y hasta que vuelvan sus padres -murmuró entre dientes la castaña.

Ron y George cerraron los ojos con fuerza lamentándose por lo que vendría. No obstante, en su fuero interno, George estaba orgulloso de que el prototipo funcionara. Ese logro se lo dedicaba en secreto a su hermano.


	5. Libertad

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _He aquí el fina... desde ya les agradezco muchísimo por haberme acompañado hasta el final de esta melosa mini historia (que en un principio había pensado como un one shot pero que se alargó un poco mucho)._

 _Los dejo leer sin más. Espero que el capítulo final sea de su agrado._

 _¡Muchas gracias!_

 _¡Buena lectura!_

* * *

Harry miró a su novia con aire divertido. Se habían escapado de todos los miembros de la casa y habían terminado en su lugar predilecto. El árbol frente al lago. Ginny se encontraba sentada al pie del frondoso árbol y arrojaba piedras al agua con la mano derecha. Todavía se encontraba molesta con sus hermanos y de vez en cuando soltaba una maldición dirigida a ellos.

Harry la contemplaba con atención sentado a su lado. No habían hablado mucho desde que habían liberado a Ron y George, pero a Harry eso no lo inquietaba pues sentía que entre ellos a veces las palabras sobraban.

Ni bien habían escuchado un sonoro Carck en el patio del jardín, Hermione, Charlie y Harry se apresuraron a ordenar el caos causado por Ginny después de una nueva, acalorada y breve discusión entre Ron y Hermione. Limpiaron los mocomurcielagos, liberaron a Ron y George, quienes fueron nuevamente amenazados por si se atrevían a decir algo, y por un momento dudaron si despertar o no a Percy (Ginny había propuesto taparlo con una manta, algo con lo que George, Ron y, en secreto, Harry, estaban de acuerdo). Finalmente, Hermione lo despertó e intentó calmar la indignación de Percy, sobre todo el hecho de que por culpa de Ginny hubiera perdido medio día de trabajo, lo que al final resultó como algo positivo ya que Percy desapareció en un instante sin dejar de maldecir a sus hermanos. En tanto, Harry había aprovechado el momento previo a la entrada de la Sra. Weasley y se había ocupado de escabullirse con su novia para evitar que le agarrara otro ataque de furia.

Dentro de la casa, Harry sabía que Ron estaría suplicándole a Hermione para que le volviera a dirigir la palabra; George se habría ido a abrir la tienda y a recuperar su roto experimento; Percy estaría en el ministerio explicando su llegada tarde; y mientras tanto, Charlie estaría distrayendo a Molly para que evitara hacer preguntas.

Ginny resopló molesta, una vez más, al tiempo que arrojaba al lago su última piedra y envolvía sus piernas con los brazos. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y mirarla con ternura. Mechones de cabello rojo fuego caían a cada lado de sus hombros y tapaban levemente su cara. Su rostro estaba marcado por un ceño ligeramente fruncido y el labio inferior que había desaparecido entre sus dientes. Ginny cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, quedando frente a él.

-¿Por qué me miras así? -preguntó abriendo los ojos y mirándolo directamente.

Harry no respondió. Se inclinó un poco acercándose a ella y le acomodó un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja. Amaba la suavidad de su pelo, el perfume a flores que desprendía y su color, así como el puchero que le estaba regalando su novia en ese momento por no estar respondiendole. Le acarició una mejilla con suavidad haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos ante el tacto y disfrutara de la caricia.

Ginny seguía haciendo puchero y Harry sintió que algo dentro de su cuerpo se estremecía. Casi podía escuchar al monstruo que llevaba en su interior reclamarle por no estar besándola en ese momento. Harry dejó de acariciarle la mejilla y deslizó el pulgar sobre el labio inferior logrando que el monstruo gritara con más ahínco.

-No hagas esto - susurró casi en súplica, incapaz de retener mucho más a la bestia que rugía dentro suyo.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó ella en tono inocente. Se mordió el labio inferior levemente y volvió a hacer puchero.

Una corriente eléctrica mucho más intensa le atravesó el cuerpo a Harry quien terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaba y atrapó el labio de Ginny entre los suyos. Harry la besó con más intensidad de la que pretendía, intensidad que le fue devuelta. Las manos de Ginny se enredaron en el cabello negro azabache y Harry perdió las suyas en algún lugar de la cintura de Ginny.

De un momento a otro Harry era quien estaba sentado contra el árbol teniendo a Ginny sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y abrazándola a la altura de la cintura. Ginny le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y escondía su cabeza entre el hueco del cuello y el hombro. Harry podía sentir el corazón de Ginny latiendo tan aceleradamente como el suyo propio. En esa sesión de besos tuvo que recordarse reiteradas veces dónde estaban y sobre todo con quiénes.

-No sé cómo voy a hacer-. dijo Harry de repente, abrazándola con más fuerza.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó curiosa pero sin levantar la cabeza.

Harry soltó un suspiro. Desde que había hablado con Hermione la conversación se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza y cada vez estaba más seguro que no podía pasar un día sin verla a ella. Una parte dentro suyo le gritaba que no iba a poder. Que ya había perdido mucho tiempo de vida como para seguir perdiendolo. Que dejara la idea de ir a la academia de aurors y volviera a Hogwarts a terminar el último año junto a ella.

-¿Qué no sabes cómo harás?- volvió a preguntar esta vez levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos verdes.

-Estar... todo un año lejos de ti... sin poder verte porque irás a Hogwarts -murmuró desviando la mirada.

-Harry -Ginny le tomó el rostro entre las manos para que la volviera a mirar. Harry vio su amplia sonrisa y unos ojos color avellana que lo miraban con ternura-. Tú estarás ocupado con la academia... verás que se pasa rápido. No es tanto tiempo. Y siempre nos podremos ver en las visitas a Hogsmeade y en navidad.

Harry hizo una mueca. Sabía que Ginny tenía razón y que un poco exageraba, pero se sentía como un alcohólico que recién empieza a pensar en dejar de beber tan seguido. Que iba a poder, seguro... que le iba a costar, mucho más seguro.

-Lo sé pero...

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?

Harry tomó una bocanda de aire profundo. Era lo suficientemente inexpresivo como para fingir que nada lo preocupaba y que estaría todo bien, pero Ginny no se merecía su mal humor

-Los unicos momentos en que puedo dormir en paz es solo cuando tú estás al lado mío-. Admitió volviendo a desviar la mirada.

-Amor- dijo volviendo a reclamar sus ojos-. No es por mi que puedes dormir... es porque dejas de pensar por un momento. Dejas de torturarte mentalmente.

Harry lo pensó durante un momento. Una parte de él sufría cada vez que veía a alguien de los Weasley, sobre todo a George, así como también le pasaba lo mismo al ver a su ahijado Teddy. Sabía que ninguno de sus seres queridos lo culpaba por alguna muerte y aún así a veces quería salir corriendo y desaparecer o volver en el tiempo y haber hecho algo para haber evitado ese destino... como haberse entregado antes. Aquel era uno de los pensamientos que se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, como si de un disco rallado se tratara. Pensó en los únicos momentos en que las voces acusadoras se callaban y su cabeza le daba un respiro de paz...

-Solo tú logras que deje de pensar.

Ginny sonrió ante sus palabras y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Eres el único que se culpa... -Harry estuvo a punto de replicar pero Ginny le dirigió una mirada de advertencia -Me refiero a personas que son importantes y no simples inútiles que se pasaron toda la guerra con el culo hundido en el sillón rogando que no les toque la hora a ellos.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Qué voy a hacer tanto tiempo sin ti? -Harry rió a su pesar. Sabía que Ginny estaba en lo cierto pero su terquedad era más fuerte y le impedía desprenderse de todos los sentimientos que lo rodeaban. Poco era el tiempo había pasado desde la Guerra, tan sólo un par de meses... ¿cuánto tiempo se necesitaba para poder tener una vida sin tanto drama?

-Probablemente hundirte en un agujero depresivo, alejarte de toda persona que te quiere y... -fingió pensar por un momento- si, morir solitario y depresivo.

-Ja, ja... muy graciosa -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Ginny reía.

Harry esperó paciente a que su novia dejara de reír. La admiraba, admiraba su fortaleza y su capacidad de poder seguir riendo y disfrutando de la vida a pesar de su sufrimiento. Desde sus once años Ginny tenía una fortaleza digna de ser admirada, el dolor y el sufrimiento jamás le hicieron perder la sonrisa. Harry deseaba poseer al menos una pizca de la fuerza que ella tenía. Él solo servía para luchar y podía dejar de pensar en esos momentos; batirse en un duelo o buscar pistas, mantenerse en movimiento y activo eran lo que le permitía vivir en una cierta armonía, pero cuando la quietud lo abrazaba, también lo abrazaban sus pesadillas.

-Hablando en serio, no quiero que dejes de hacer cosas por esto, por no poder dormir. Quiero que vuelvas a la vida y que la empieces a disfrutar. Quiero que empieces a pensar más allá ahora que puedes hacerlo y no tienes un límite... -Ginny le depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios y cuando se apartó tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo-. Vamos a encontrar la manera de que te dejes de torturar. Y... la vamos a encontrar... juntos. Ya verás.

Harry miró a su novia sintiéndose de repente el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Había encontrado en los Weasley una familia que lo contenía como un miembro más. Frente a él ahora tenía a la persona que se había convertido en la razón de su vida, la única que podía hacerlo sonreír a pesar de todo.

El recuerdo de él yendo al bosque a morir a manos de Voldemort le asaltó repentinamente. Ella había sido su último pensamiento. Nunca había revelado ese detalle a nadie y no estaba seguro de si algún día lo haría, pero sentía en su pecho una llama que ardía constante y que incrementaba en intensidad cada vez que estaba al lado de la pelirroja. La amaba... por Merlín que la amaba con locura... si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de más chico podría haber disfrutado más tiempo a su lado... pero ahora, ahora tenía toda la vida para planificar junto a ella y el monstruo en su estómago no dejaba de bailar de felicidad cada vez que pensaba en ello. Siempre dio gracias a Merlín que Voldemort no le diera importancia a algo tan grande como el amor... ¿qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos?

Harry la volvió a besar, pero esta vez con ternura, eliminando cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza. Con una mano acariciaba la mejilla de ella y con la otra la rodeaba por la cintura, Aquellos besos le sabían mejor que cualquier whisky de fuego y le resultaban adictivos. Harry había comenzado a olvidarse de todo lo que lo rodaba y dejarse llevar únicamente por las sensaciones que Ginny le causaba cuando esta se separó repentinamente.

-Por cierto, me acordé de algo que quería preguntarte -Harry arqueó una ceja obligándose mentalmente a calmar las reacciones de su cuerpo-. Antes, cuando te contaba que Ron y George los estaban espiando, empalideciste... ¿de qué me estoy perdiendo?

La voz de Ginny tenía un aire divertido a pesar de la interpretación que podría conllevar la situación de antes, o aquella pregunta. Por un momento Harry dudo si contarle o no la verdad ¿sería demasiado apresurado expresarle su deseo de vivir juntos luego de que terminara Hogwarts? Llevaban poco tiempo manteniendo una relación después de la pausa obligada que había impuesto en el funeral de Dumbledore. Tal vez, solo tal vez... quizás era muy atrevido de su parte proponerle aquello sin haberle propuesto matrimonio antes. Entonces... ¿debería? Pero la mirada de ella llevaba un brillo de advertencia que le hizo tener un poco más de miedo que en cualquier otra ocasión. A ella no le podría mentir nunca.

-Bueno, por decirlo de alguna manera, me salvé de que tus hermanos quisieran matarme haciéndome sufrir más que lo que hubiese deseado Voldemort.

-¿Por qué? ¿Le estabas diciendo a Hermione el gran error que cometía al ponerse a salir con mi hermano?

-Creo que eso lo descubrirá ella sola- bromeó para liberar un poco la tensión que sentía. Nervioso miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún Weasley a la vista-. En realidad le estaba comentando a Hermione la idea que tenía... tengo, de...

-¿De qué? -preguntó impaciente.

-Tengo la idea... se me pasó la idea... se me ocurrió que quizás si tú quisieras... -Harry tomó una bocanada de aire profundo-. Se me había ocurrido la idea de arreglar la casa de mis padres de el valle de Godric y poder mudarme allí...

-Me parece una fantástica idea- interrumpió Ginny sonriente a pesar de saber que no era eso lo que le quería decir-. Mamá quizás te ponga muchas excusas para que no te vayas, pero si tú te sientes cómodo allí, me parece una muy buena idea.

-Tengo la casa de Sirius también... pero me parece que es una casa muy grande y oscura para vivir. Y se me ocurrió que quizás a mis padres no les molestaría que me fuera a vivir allí. A pesar de todo, el valle de Godric es un hermoso lugar con mucha historia.

-Lo importante también es que tú te sientas cómodo viviendo allí. Cualquier decisión que elijas, estaré apoyándote.

Harry abrazó a su novia con fuerza, totalmente agradecido de tenerla en su vida y sintiéndose un poco culpable por la felicidad que sentía.

-Gracias hermosa... -susurró en su oído sin dejar de abrazarla.

A Ginny un escalofrío, que nada tenía que ver con el ambiente, le recorrió el cuerpo y se depositó en su estómago, como si fueran miles de mariposas revoloteando dentro suyo que le causaban cosquillas. Harry llamándola hermosa, no era tan común y por ello cada vez que le decía algo tierno, atesoraba todos esos momentos.

Tomando un poco de valor, Harry volvió a hablar.

-Aunque a veces pienso que la casa es un poco grande para mi solo... Y si llegara a tener la casa listas para cuando te recibas de Hogwarts.. ¿te irías a vivir conmigo?

El corazón de Ginny dió un vuelco de emoción al oír las palabras que Harry le susurró al oído. Lo abrazo con más fuerza si eso fuera posible al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza ya que no creía posible que las palabras pudieran salir de su boca. Sabía que no tenía nada que pensar y de su familia se ocuparía en el momento, por ahora sentía su pecho explotar de felicidad. Harry, igual de hinchado de alegría, la volvió a besar largo y tendido.

* * *

El resto del día Harry y Ginny estuvieron con sonrisas bobas en sus rostros. Incluso la presencia de Ron no cambiaba su buen humor.

Ron, por su parte, estuvo todo el día suplicando el perdón de Hermione y maldiciendo a su hermano por dejarse convencer para usar a su mejor amigo y a su novia como conejillos de india. Maldecía también haber aplastado la oreja ya que de lo contrario sabría cual sería la respuesta de Hermione ante lo que pensaba de su relación y quizás no hubiesen sido descubiertos.

-Hermione, vamos, perdóname. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que lo siento para que me perdones? -preguntó Ron por enésima vez esa tarde.

Era la cuarta vez en una hora que Hermione subía y bajaba la escalera. Ofuscada y cansada de que Ron la persiguiera a donde sea que fuera, se giró sobre sus talones y lo enfrentó con los brazos en jarra. Para Ron, el hecho de que le hablara ya era un avance.

-Las que sean necesarias, Ronald.

-Lo siento, te juro que lo siento... no era mi intención espiarte... solo queríamos probar si funcionaba...-murmuró bajando el tono de voz. Sentía que con cada palabra que decía, el enojo de Hermione iba en aumento.

-Ajá... y si no era tu intención, ¡¿por qué diablos lo probaron con nosotros?! ¡Podrían haberse usado de prueba ustedes mismos alejándose!

-¡Lo siento Hermione! ¡No lo pensé!

-¡Nunca piensas Ron! Ahora... ¡¿qué esperabas escuchar de nuestra conversación?! ¿Acaso ver si tienes motivos para desconfiar de mi? ¿si le sigo escribiendo a Viktor?

Hermione le dirigió una mirada cargada de furia. Sabía que con esa última pregunta Ron se iba a molestar, pero se lo merecía.

-¡No Hermione! Yo no... espera... ¡¿Te sigues escribiendo con Krum?! -preguntó elevando la voz olvidando de pronto que tenía que disculparse.

El rostro de Ron comenzó a ponerse colorado y sus orejas parecieron arder.

-¿Y qué si lo hago? -repreguntó satisfecha por la reacción de Ron-. ¿Qué te importa a tí? además hablamos de tu afán de espiar conversaciones ajenas, sobre todo la de tu novia con tu mejor amigo.

-¿Mi novia, la que se sigue escribiendo con el ex? -bufó entre dientes sintiendo el enojo brotar por sus poros.

-Para tu información Viktor no es mi ex y estamos hablando de otra cosa.

-¿Y por qué sacaste su nombre a colasión? ¿Acaso te escribís ahora cartas sentimentales con tu amigo Viky, Viky?

-¡Porque sí! Y no seas infantil Ronald.

-¡Ja! ¿ahora soy yo el infantil?

Molesto como estaba Ron dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras directo a su habitación. De un golpe seco cerró la puerta y Hermione se arrepintió profundamente de haber mencionado a Viktor tan solo para molestar a Ron. La realidad era que hacía mucho tiempo ya no se escribía y no tenía información de Viktor y solo lo había mencionado para fastidiar a Ron y que dejara de perseguirla. El orgullo y el enojo que todavía sentía, le decían que no fuera a buscarlo, pero su parte racional y romántica le pedía a gritos que hablara como dos adultos maduros y arreglara las cosas.

Después de meditarlo un tiempo en la escalera, Hermione se acercó a la puerta de Ron y tragándose el orgullo golpeó.

\--¿Me puedes abrir Ron, por favor? -preguntó en tono suave y aparentando calma.

Del otro lado de la puerta Hermione escuchó movimientos, mas no se abrió.

-Ron... se que estás del otro lado escuchando. Abre por favor. Quiero que hablemos.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar? pues yo no.

Hermione frunció los labios y soltó un suspiro en un intento de mantener su postura conciliadora. Ya no eran esos amigos que si se pasaban días sin hablar lo hacían para ver de quién era el orgullo más grande. Ahora eran pareja y pretendía que el tiempo que pasaran peleados no fuera mayor a un día. Aunque una parte de Hermione ya había planificado comprar un cómodo sillón para un futuro cercano, pues imaginaba que Ron tendría que acostumbrarse a dormir en él bastante a menudo.

-La verdad es que no me escribo con Viktor. Hace mucho tiemp... no se más de él... solo lo mencioné para hacerte enfadar- susurró.

Del otro lado no hubo respuesta alguna, pero cuando Hermione estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse, Ron abrió la puerta finalmente.

-¿En serio? -preguntó asomándose por detrás de la puerta-. ¿En serio no hablas más con él?

-No Ron, no lo hago. De cualquier forma... tienes que recordar que es solo un amigo y que siempre fue así...

-Fuiste al baile con él -murmuró haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar a su cuarto.

-No empecemos por favor- suplicó sentándose en la cama que ocupaba Harry-. De cualquier forma, sigo enojada contigo por haber probado ese tonto experimento con nosotros.

Ron se acercó a Hermione con paso algo inseguro, se agachó frente a ella para quedar a la altura de sus ojos y apoyo las manos sobre las piernas de ella.

-En verdad lo siento... no pensé en lo que estaba haciendo.

Hermione pareció meditarlo un momento antes de sonreír ligeramente.

-De acuerdo... también lo siento.

Ron se inclinó un poco para besarla y luego se sentó a su lado, arriesgándose a probar su suerte una vez más.

-Oye... y de eso que hablaban con Harry... ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros cuando te vayas a Hogwarts?

-Ya me estaba preguntando por qué tardaste tanto en hacerme esta pregunta- rió Hermione al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza a modo de resignación.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé Ron... no quiero planificar nuestra vida y no disfrutar de lo que tenemos ahora- murmuró recordando por adentro la noches en vela en que pasaba imaginando su vida juntos.

Ron, no satisfecho con la respuesta siguió mirándola, esperando escuchar algo más.

-A lo que me refiero... es a que ahora que podemos quiero disfrutar mi vida. Y en este momento no quiero disfrutarla con alguien que no seas tú.

La sonrisa que le regaló Ron en ese momento hizo que el corazón de Hermione latiera con velocidad.

-Te amo Hermione. Y yo no quiero vivir mi vida si no es contigo.

El corazón de Hermione dió un vuelco y sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre su novio para besarlo como llevaba deseando desde que había vuelto ese día.

* * *

-¿A esa cosa nos vamos a subir? -la voz de Ron había perdido firmeza ni bien había visto por la ventana el tamaño del avión al que estaban por abordar.

-Si, Ron...-Hermione se acercó a su novio para susurrarle- Es la forma que tienen los muggles para viajar en largas distancias.

-Se ve... muy... pesado, grande y... poco seguro -murmuró más para sus adentros que para los demás-. ¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste que duraba el... viaje?

-¿De verdad Ron? pareciera que tienes miedo - sugirió Harry con aire divertido. No iba a admitir que él también estaba un poco nervioso por ser la primera vez que volaba y tampoco iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para molestar a su amigo.

-Cierra la boca, Potter.

-Obligame, Weasley.

-Callense ustedes dos que no me dejan escuchar- bramó Ginny mirando a su alrededor con gran interés. De los cuatro, ella era la que más emocionada se veía y se paseaba por el aeropuerto cuan grande era tratando de abarcarlo todo. Siempre que despegaba un avión se acercaba corriendo emocionada para poder observar-. ¡Mira Harry! ¡Ahí sale uno!

Harry sonrió mirando a su novia disfrutar de toda aquella tortura. Hermione, a su lado, murmuraba lugares a recorrer ni bien llegaran para encontrar a sus padres mientras trataba de explicarle a Ron que aquella era una de las formas más seguras que tenían los muggles de viajar.

Una vez ubicados en los asientos del vuelo Ginny no dejaba de mirar por la ventanilla completamente asombrada de la inmensidad del ala y la turbina. Harry, a su lado, miraba también pero algo más alejado, aferrándose un poco a los apoyabrazos de su asiento.

-Entonces dime una cosa Hermione -murmuró Ron agitando en su mano la carta con las indicaciones de seguridad-. Si esto es tan seguro... ¿por qué diablos tienenestas cosas que te dicen qué hacer ante una emergencia?

Hermione suspiró largamente, pensando en cuál sería la mejor forma de explicarle a Ron que a pesarde lo seguro que era viajar en avión siempre había un porcentaje mínimo de accidentes por fallas.

-Si quieres lo puedo desmayar- se ofreció Harry asomándose por entremedio del asiento de Hermione y Ron.

Hermione sonrió a su amigo dejando a Ron parlotear y maldecir a los muggles por sus ridículos e inseguros inventos.

-Te aviso si se pone a gritar y asusta a todos.

El sonido del parlante del avión callo lo que fuera a responder Harry. De los parlantes se escuchó la voz del capitán anunciando que comenzarían su viaje y que por favor abrocharan sus cinturones. Ginny, emocionada, tomó la mano de Harry (algo que él agradeció internamente) y miró nuevamente por la ventanilla, queriendo ver despegar al avión. Desde el asiento delantero Harry podía oír a Ron maldecir a los muggles y sus inventos, y a Hermione tratar de calmarlo para que bajara la voz y no llamara la atención del resto de los pasajeros. Harry sabía que el corazón de su amiga estaría latiendo con velocidad, pues después de tanto tiempo por fin podría volver a ver a sus padres. Se alegraba de poder acompañarla en estos momentos y también de poder alejarse de la madriguera y todos los periodistas que no los dejaban en paz, pero sobre todo se alegraba de tener a sus amigos y a su novia al lado para ir juntos a una pequeña aventura más y poder tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones de sus pesadillas.


End file.
